villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leroy
Leroy, A.K.A. Experiment 629, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the main antagonist of Disney's 2006 film Leroy & Stitch. He is Stitch's twin brother and evil counterpart. He is designed to possess all of Stitch's powers, but also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue and instantly regrow his fur. He is Hämsterviel's new henchman and own version of Stitch, and has an army of clones. His one true place is in prison. Like Stitch, Leroy is voiced by Chris Sanders, while his growling is provided by Frank Welker. Personality Leroy is an antagonistic, intelligent, conceited, rude, small-minded and shapeshifting experiment who is Hämsterviel's henchman and Stitch's archenemy and evil twin. Like Stitch, Leroy is shown to be very destructive, but in a more vicious than mischievous way. He is also shown to be a physical, sadistic, cruel and disgusting slob. Despite this, he also possesses some of Stitch's habits, including holding soda cans in his mouth and picking his nose with his tongue. Leroy is cunning and quite mischievous like Stitch, though isn't quite as immature despite the "age" difference. Where the similarities end is how brutal Leroy is in comparison to Stitch. Leroy isn't above using violence to get things accomplished and quite enjoys tormenting his foes whenever possible. Leroy will more often than not rely on brute force in battle and tends to not show mercy to his opponents. While he does rely on brute force, Leroy is capable of planning out his attacks and his quite smart. While his English isn't perfect, Leroy can speak it a bit better than most other experiments. Bio Experiment 629 was the 629th and last genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to have all of Stitch's powers, with a little extra boost of strength and speed. He was named Leroy by Dr. Hämsterviel. Leroy & Stitch While spending a few years on Earth, Jumba had an unfinished experiment at his laboratory in deep space. After Lilo and Stitch had successfully captured all 625 experiments and turned them from bad to good, Jumba regained access to his lab. During this time, Jumba's evil former partner Dr. Hämsterviel escaped prison with Gantu's help. Jumba started creating an experiment with explosive saliva from a similar template to Stitch until he was forced by Hämsterviel (who paid Jumba a visit) to instead make the latter "a new version of 626." Forced to comply, Jumba created a red, destructive replica of Stitch, and Leroy was born. Shortly after, Stitch attacked the lab, and Leroy was released to battle Stitch. After a long fight ensued between the twin experiments, Stitch had Leroy pinned down, but Pleakley's untimely arrival distracted Stitch long enough for Leroy to bat Stitch into a containment orb. After Leroy proved to be more powerful than Stitch, he was then cloned by Hämsterviel into an army. The original Leroy then took over the BRB by posing as Stitch, the captain, and ordered that the pilots take him, Hämsterviel, and the Leroy army to Turo. En route, Leroy received a call from Lilo, and, resuming his Stitch disguise, attempted to pose as Stitch. However, he was quickly discovered by Lilo to be an imposter, causing Hämsterviel to order Leroy to "hang up" (namely by blasting the communicator). Meanwhile, a Leroy clone arrived on Earth, where it rounded up all of the first 624 experiments there (along with Mertle Edmonds while capturing Gigi) and brought them to a stadium to be destroyed. Upon arriving on planet Turo, the Leroy army was able to overthrow the council and gain galactic domination. Shortly after, Hämsterviel, and the entire Leroy army arrived at the stadium on Earth in the BRB to destroy the captured experiments. Before they could, however, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and a reformed Gantu arrived and a battle ensued between the experiments and the Leroys. Though the experiments were able to overpower the Leroys at first, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand. However, as the Leroys came close to winning the battle, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused all the Leroys to shut down due to the original's fail-safe. All of the Leroys were then sent to prison on Asteroid K-37, where they were seen happily dancing to the song "Jailhouse Rock" with an angry Dr. Hämsterviel tapping his foot. Biology Appearance Leroy resembles an exact duplicate of Stitch with rougher red fur, mahogany nose, claws, toes, tips of antennae and ears and back markings, a light tan/pinkish-orange stomach from his chin down and around eyes, crimson markings on the back of his head and on his back, frilly ears with light purple inside, yellow teeth, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms, two bent retractable antennae on his head, three bent retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark mahogany on his back and retractable claws on his front and back paws. When his mouth is closed, his canine fangs stick out. He wears a dark blue spacesuit with a triangle consisting of a deep blue border and green center on his chest and each of his sleeves and patches consisting of a deep blue border and dark blue center on each of his legs, black belt with a deep blue square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. (Note: Leroy can be considered as Experiment 629, as he was the 629th experiment created.) Special Abilities Leroy possesses all of the same powers as Stitch, with a little extra boost of strength and speed, along with the ability to change his fur color to pose as Stitch and instantly regrow his fur. He can also spit explosive saliva and change into many forms, including human, a reddish black European-style dragon, python, lizardman, black panther, all-powerful genie, ogre, Pteranodon, Tyrannosaurus, and Velociraptor. He can use all four elemental blasts (fire, air, earth and water). He can use shoots and breaths of red fire. His hand grew very big and strong to smash his opponents with his own super strength. He curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing heavy damage to anything it hits. He has a new ability is to glow light red, which becomes outlined in light red and he can control the opponent, when he has the telekinetic and special abilities of genies, wizards, imps, goblins and hindu gods, he is acid-proof, explosion-proof, fireproof and plasma-proof, he is smart faster than a supercomputer and more powerful than a super phenomenal cosmic powers and semi-phenomenal nearic cosmic powers. He can absorb electric and fire powers. He is immune to magical powers of genies and Angel's forward song. He is able to feed on magic, alien food, and the powers of five goblins, four spiritual creatures and one genie, his source of food. He is stronger than Stitch and the other experiments. He can use powerful beams of red energy through their eyes. Leroy is powerful and better than genies and aliens. Leroy can drool molten acidic, explosive saliva that burns on the ground, filled with dirt and rock. Leroy is also very physical, but also with a plasma gun. Weaknesses During his creation, Leroy was programmed with a fail-safe that causes him, and his clones, to shut down when they hear the song "Aloha `Oe." It is unknown whether or not Leroy shares Stitch's weakness of water. Trivia *Leroy is voiced by the same actor who voices Stitch: Chris Sanders. *Leroy is Experiment 629. In promotional material for the film, Leroy was also referred to as Experiment 628. However, this is false as he was only called Leroy in the film and is the doppelganger of Experiment 626. ** It is never said or shown what Experiment 628 is. *In spite of Leroy & Stitch being Leroy's only media role, he continued to appear in a number of merchandise popular in Japan. *Leroy looks exactly like Stitch, except Leroy is red, his ears have three smooth dents in them, and he's a bit rougher around the edges. *The scene where a Leroy clone crashes on Earth in Mertle's back yard is the same animation when Stitch first crashed on Earth in Lilo & Stitch. *When Leroy was defeated, his eyes looked the same exact way as Stitch's eyes were in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. *He has all the same powers as Stitch, with a few extra. *Leroy's color seems to come from Evile (Experiment 627), and may have been based off of Evile's original design and evil attitude as well. *The climatic battle between Stitch and the experiments and Leroy and his clones could be a reference to the fight scene from ''Pokemon: The First Movie ''with Leroy obviously standing in for Mewtwo. Both Leroy and Mewtwo were sinister cloned versions created by the series villains (Leroy by Hämsterviel; Mewtwo by Giovanni) from more benevolent creatures (Leroy to Stitch; Mewtwo to Mew) to help them achieve world domination, and the evil clone even creates an entire army of clones to fight their natural counterparts. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Imposters Category:Henchmen Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighter Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Titular Villains